Fases of the mind (part 1)
by zslayer
Summary: Jarod is helped by another of the centers children when he is captured.


"NO, I wont do it again!" I screamed Of course I new it was a futile attempt.  
" you really have no choice do you" He said   
" No I guess not " I answered in down cast.  
They wanted me to fight another stupid brainless army gi jo . I didn't care I would make it quick and I would nock them out first strike. They were showing off my so called 'skills' to the governor . So much for that. They had put me up against at least ten other fighters so far and I hated it . I hated it so much , enough to run away if I could. But I couldn't that was the problem I had no where to go even if I could gat out. Of cause I had heard of Jarod and I knew how he got out but I couldn't take that way It was far to risky and even if I was able to escape I wouldn't be able to catch up with him. He was in LA at the moment and I was dammed if I was able to get there he was teaching a class in aeronautics. Of cause they didn't know that and I was dammed if I was going to tell them where he was. I only knew that I didn't want to do anymore fighting. Jarod was my hero and even though I could probable outsmart him, kill him with only one punch and I probably could find him for them even if I didn't know where he was already I wasn't about to tell them.   
I've been here in this place since I was six, I an now sixteen and I it here. They don't know how smart I really am, I could out smart jarod if I wanted to but I really don't want them to know that It's ban enough them knowing how good I am at fighting. I just let them know enough to let Sydney work with me. I know he doesn't like me fighting and I like him for that he really does try to make my life as easy and enjoyable as possible. At first I only portrayed my pretender skills so I could work with him because he worked with jarod and then I found out that he is actually a good guy. I often slip in questions of jarod into our sessions and he does his best to answer then but I sence something he's withholding.   
When I first came here I was so afraid I cried and cried. I would not sleep or eat they grew very worried about me I could sense their thoughts 'he better not die' 'He better start eating or my life's on the line' That's when I first heard about jarod in their thoughts ' I wonder if this one will will turn out like jarod' I got interested then. When ever anyone thought about jarod their minds lit up and happy feelings or memories of this man passed through their minds. It was the first time I had ever experionced this amazing phenominon. This brought me out of my recluse, so in a way Jarod had saved my life with out even knowing it. In this way I found out about Sydney and Miss parker and insantly I knew I wanted to unravell this three decade lone mystery . It's what kept me going all these years.  
I live in a world of order amidst chaos and torment. My rooms are basically bare a bed, desk , bedside table and onsuite which has only a toilet, sink and shower. They are not even mine they where I sleep. My cloths are basic center uniform, grey pants no pockets, grey cotton shirt, simple sneakers when I'm lucky. I have a baseball cap when I run in the mornings and that is confiscated the minute I walk inside. I get a gray jumper on cold days.   
I love the run in the mornings around the center walls, it's crisp and its it's the only time I get my thoughts to myself. I enjoy the run to let off some steam and to breathe I the non conditioned air. I don't know if I'll ever getout but this is the closest I get to being free. I get to choose where I run and I get to choose when I finish it's the only liberty I get and I treasure it.   
Oh if only I could be free of these bonds on the world.I could run away and join him. I hate work, I'm not lazy , I don't hate normal work not I hate the work I have to do for them. Not Many people know about me in the center , Sydney, Mr lyle (he makes me call him that) , Raines, Mr parker and I think angello knows of me in a way. my apperance on is nothing striking to my perseption but I know not of what others think about me. Nor d I wish to because what I have seen is enough. I have dark hazel-green eyes, almost night black hair which touches my eyes and goes behind my ears. I hate this cut but they won't let me change it. I am tall for my age but I have a muscular build with light tan skin. not muck to talk about but It's me.  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
"Sydney, SYDNEY , Please" I screamed as they dragged me away  
" Lissen please calm down your not going to get hurt" He tried to calm me.  
I did not know where They were taking me all I knew was that whey knew it was bed very very bad and that was enough for me. I screamed and screamed. Iwas led down corridor after corridor the guards growing more gloomy by the minute.  
Finally I was lead into a cell and there was my hero my faith him, Jarod curled up in a corner his feet curved towards him his arms covering his knees and eyes. He Had sours all over his body and he was crying , bright one was crying the tears of the despaired. I then knew why they had sent me here. They sent me here to bring a dying man back from the depths of his mind I was to make him work for them again because they had failed in trying to torture it out of him.  
  
I was chucked in the cell and then it was locked "Hello" I whispered unsurely. When no answer came I knelt down beside him and touched him on the shoulder. "It's ok I'm a friend" I whispered into his ears. I didn't want to help the center but I couldn't leave him in this hole of his mind I had to help him. "Listen can you here me!" I spoke louder this time. It seamed that maybe he couldn't here me I signaled into his hand " Hello" and this him he moved it only slightly but I knew he had understood. Again I signaled " hello are you alright"   
And finally I made a break through he answered " who are you and why are you here?" He signaled with shaky hands.   
" I am another of the centers children and I was brought here to help you" I answered " can you here"   
"I got some drops of acid in my ears when I refused to listen now I can't hear. I don't know when or if I'll get me hearing back"  
"I understand"  
"Do You really understand or are you a con artist"  
" I cannot answer that for I know not that myself"  
" then we are kin I see"   
Just after I put him to bed and am about to sit next to him on the floor. I get dragged out and back to my room.  
I walked away without making a fuss , which is rare for me. I was put to bed immediately but I couldn't sleep, I lay there and I silently wept, I cried for him and for my life and for everything that I could do. It was that moment that I decided to help him get better and then I would escape with him if I could.I then slept the best night I had for a while.   
The next day I was called to Sydney's office. I gingerly oppened the door and walked in. There sitting in the office was Lyle with Sydney sitting behind his desk. I shuddered inwards and stood at attention until I was spoken too.  
"Stephan , sit over there" lyle  
"Now you know why you were called here don't you" sydney  
" Yes , You want to tell me to help him to help you" me  
" On the mark , Sydney you didn't tell me that he could read minds" lyle said sarcastically  
A chill went down my spine although I knew he wasn't really believing what he said he was just being sarcastic it still scared me.  
" His name is Jarod and we want you to take special care of his mind this is VERY important. He is top priority and must be brought back too health" Sydney  
"I know he told me his name and I know that he can't be brain washed or turned" me  
" that right, You will see him once a bay and that is all, you must turn him to our needs since Syd was Unable to!" LYLE  



End file.
